Never Have I Ever
by loveinaphotograph
Summary: Amelia and Owen are still learning about each other. Maybe this will help. One-shot


Just a silly little Omelia story to hopefully brighten your day. Nothing is simple with these two, so I just go with the flow. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Grey's. Unless I have stocks that I don't know about.

* * *

Amelia and Owen have been officially dating for about 4 months now, but they still found it hard to share details about themselves with each other, so one night Amelia suggests they should play a game. He was slightly confused by her pitch.

"Have you ever played 'Never Have I Ever?"

"Never have I ever what?"

"Never have you ever played Never Have I Ever?" she laughed at her own joke.

"No, I don't think I have, what is it?"

"So basically, you hold up your fingers, and the other person will make a statement with something they've never done. If you have never done it, nothing happens, if you have, you have to put one finger down. Person who has the last finger up, wins!"

"Okay, that seems easy enough."

"I'd like to alter the rules though, just for us." She winks at him

"And what would those be?"

"So I'm thinking, if we've never done something, and we both agree we would like to do it, we should go out and do it! And, if one person has done something that the other hasn't, the other can ask for said person to expand on the thought."

He squints at her. "I don't know that I'm following, but we can start and if I have questions, I'll ask. Should I get a notebook to write in?"

"Yes, that's good. That way we can write down any new ideas we have"

Owen gets up to go retrieve some paper, while Amelia gets comfortable on the couch.

"Do you want to start?" Owen offers.

"Yes! Okay, Hold up 5 fingers, we'll start easy. Never have I ever been skydiving."

Owen doesn't move any fingers. "So, is skydiving something you'd be interested it?"

Amelia replies, "Not really, it seems thrilling, but I've operated on people with bones and brains outside their bodies because of skydiving accidents, so I think I'm all set"

"Okay, me too. There is a reason I wasn't in the paratrooper unit" He trails off. "I may or may not have had a panic attack just packing up the parachute."

She reaches across the couch and puts her hand on his arm. "Did you really? Is that still an issue? Are you afraid of heights?"

"Not an issue now, I didn't mind packing parachutes for other troops, just apparently couldn't pack my own. I've never been crazy about heights, but they are not so bad."

She smiles sweetly. "Adding another rule. You have to kiss me whenever I say so"

"I feel like that's not really part of the game, but I guess I can agree to that"

"Great! Now kiss me!" They both lean in, placing a light kiss on each other's lips.

"I like that part" Owen laughs.

"Now it's your turn!"

"Never have I ever kissed a guy"

Amelia drops a finger and her mouth falls open "No fair! You knew that I was going to have to put a finger down for that one! Are you sure you haven't played this game before?"

Owen gives her that goofy smile and says, "No, I swear I haven't-just letting you know I won't be leaving you for a man anytime soon"

"Good to know"

"Never have I ever had sex on a plane"

Owens eyes slightly widen and he drops one of his fingers.

"Spill!"

"Umm-her name was Kate. And we were going to Boston for a conference. And we had been seeing each other off and on, so it just kind of happened. Definitely not recommended. Too much fumbling, not enough time, highly unsatisfying."

She looks at him with disappointed eyes.

Reaching out for her arm, he offers "But you know, I wouldn't be opposed to trying again, of course. I'm sure it'd be much more pleasurable, with you. I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, dig yourself deeper into that hole Owen." She jokes.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he is happy she isn't mad.

"Your turn"

Owen ponders, "Never have I ever slept with anyone, besides you, that works in the hospital at this time"

As if almost in slow motion, her index finger drops, and the room is so quiet you could here a pin drop.

"Okay, next question. Never Have-" she is cut off.

"I'm sorry, you WHAT?" Owen bellows, in complete surprise.

"You saw my finger go down Owen, you know what I did" she bit back. Folding her arms across her chest, she looks away from him, feeling a little hurt.

"Yes, I know, I guess I mean, that I'd like you to expand upon that"

"Ugh, why? It was a while ago, let's just forget it happened." She leans forward in an attempt to kiss him, but her distraction doesn't work.

"Please, just tell me. It's not important that I know who, or how, or when, or where, or why? I just," now it is his time to trail off and a hurt look appears in his eyes. "I just, want to make sure I won't lose you, to them."

Reaching up, she places a hand on his cheek. "Owen, look at me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Why would you even have that thought in your head? I love you more than anyone I've ever met and what we have is real. It has never felt so right, being with you."

He touches her hand with his and smiles back at her. "Thank you Amy, I love you too, sorry I overreacted. I just-you just make me crazy and I don't want to think about you being with anyone else."

"I understand. It's all good. You're not going to get rid of me that easy." She giggles.

"Ready for the next question?"

"No, I think I have a much, much better idea."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I'll give you a hint, it involves a lot less talking and a lot more action."

"I like the way you think Amelia Shepherd"


End file.
